Summers Day Bet
by MissNitaGirl
Summary: Lisbon is stressing out big time and all Jane wants to do is help. cute fun cheeky one-shot


**A/N:** ok kind of random i was having a good day and this idea just popped into my head so i went with it  
hope you enjoy r&r xx  
**thanx to:** my betta Ice Warrior16  
**Disclaimer:** i am now the owner of the mentalist season 1 on DVD. but no i dont own the show :(

Summers Day Bet

It's a relatively warm summer's day. Outside the birds are tweeting and the sun is shining but on the inside of the CBI building no one seems to notice any of this. Lisbon is stressing out big time, the team is currently working on quite a difficult case and Lisbon has a massive pile of paper work sitting on her desk. To make matters worse she hadn't slept in just under twenty four hours. Jane wanted to help Lisbon feel better he had an idea that was guarantied to work, the problem was that there was no way in hell Lisbon would agree to it. He also needed a reason to act like he cared, of course he cared about Lisbon but it would be a whole lot more fun if he could get some money out of it, like a bet, with Rigsby perhaps, yes perfect.

Jane went up to Rigsby and without saying anything at all Rigsby said

"Jane, just who I was looking for, want to win some money?"

"Do you want to lose some money" Jane asked with a grin.

"Ok, Van Pelt noticed the other day that Lisbon bit her lip in this really cute way. I bet you 100 bucks that you can't make her do it again"

"Prepare to lose, but what exactly did it look like?" Jane asked although he already knew.

"Van Pelt" Rigsby called across his desk

Van Pelt looked up from her computer and with a nod from Rigsby she swung in her chair slightly, looked up at Jane in a puppy dog way and bit her bottom lip towards the right side. Jane smiled and replied with a comment of

"Ha, cute, very cute"

"So you agree" Rigsby asked "you'll do it"

"Of course easiest hundred bucks I'll ever make"

"Oh and it has to be by the end of the day" Rigsby ad's as Jane lies down on 'his' couch. Jane replied with a thumbs up.

A few minute's later Lisbon came out of her office to call in a team meeting. The first thing Jane noticed was the dark circles around Lisbon's eyes and then the steaming coffee cup in her hand. She was partially screaming for his help. Jane sat up as she got closer and Lisbon then fell onto the couch next to him with a sigh. She then proceeded to hand out assignments for the rest of the day, she then handed Jane a folder which related to their current case.

"You can go over it if you want" Lisbon said as she stood up and made her way back to her office she turned around and added

"I don't want to be disturbed unless it's life threatening"

The team nodded to show they understood.

"That means you Jane"

Jane looked up from the file and gave Lisbon one of his cheeky smiles.

It was about halfway through the day now and Jane was trying to figure out a way to get into Lisbon's office. She made it a lot hared on him with the stern warning and the fact that she had locked the door, sure he could pick it but he knew that would get him nowhere. Jane figured that Lisbon would have come out for more coffee by now but seeing as she hadn't he was going to bring the coffee to her. He decided to make it extra strong too.

Jane knocked on Lisbon's door and turned to receive some looks from the other three that seemed to question his sanity. Lisbon really didn't feel like getting up but seeing as she had locked her door she knew she had to. When she opened her door and saw Jane she immediately regretted bothering to get up, that was until she saw the mug in his hand. Lisbon then willingly let him in. As the cup exchanged hands Jane's figures lingered on hers for a few extra seconds but Lisbon didn't seem to notice. She took a sip of the steaming liquid and Jane noticed that her eyes seemed to light up he closed the door and proceeded to sit in the chair opposite Lisbon who had now retreated back to her desk and paperwork.

"How's it going?" Lisbon asked referring to the case and not his well-being.

"Good, how about you? You didn't look that good this morning"

"I'm okay, better, thanks for the coffee" she answered a bit unsure where their conversation was going.

"I can make you feel better, and you know it, you just have to let me" Jane explained using his most soothing voice.

"What are you talking about Jane?" her voice came out sounding confused and anxious.

Jane walked around her desk, took her hands and pulled her up out of her desk chair. Lisbon's expression went from confused to nervous as Jane dragged her to the middle of her small office.

"Jane what are you do…" he cut her off by pressing his index finger to her lips.

"Just breath, I'm helping you Lisbon don't be afraid" Jane said using the same soothing voice as before.

Lisbon's hands dropped limply to her side. She just stood there looking into his blue eyes. Jane took his left hand and slowly grazed up her fingers all the way up her bare arm. The warmth from his hand made her skin tingle at the first touch, although she never took her eyes off him. When he got to her shoulder he slowly ran his hand down her back. Jane moved closer and Pulled Lisbon to him wrapping both hands around her waist. This time he placed his hand under her lavender t-shirt, he ran his hand gently up her back, lingering on her soft skin every so often. His hands came back down her remaining on her sides just brushing up and down ever so gently. He had found her ticklish spot. Lisbon had to bite her lip to stop from giggling, but I became more then that as she closed her eyes letting herself relax in Jane's arms. She felt happy and peaceful but most of all calm. She could feel him moving away but she didn't want it to end. She felt his breath on her face and he touched the tip of her nose gently. Lisbon opened her eyes to find she was alone. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding in. Lisbon felt a lot better as she sat down to continue her paperwork, not that she would ever tell Jane that.

Jane walked out of Lisbon's office with a huge grin on his face.

"Mission accomplished" he said as he walked over to Rigsby's desk and held out his hand.

"prove it"

Jane held out his phone and Rigsby mumbled something as he handed over the one hundred dollar bill

"pleasure doing business with you" Jane said as he flopped back onto 'his' couch with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
thanx for reading please review

**Comming soon**  
Electricity  
Sunsets and Grapes  
and  
Bad Timeing


End file.
